Falling Feathers (Inazuma Eleven OC Fanfic)
by Dragonicestar
Summary: Everyone wanted to learn how to fly, but there weren't many people out there who could help them fly high across the sky. However, when the captain of the team of Soraryuu High invites the new student, Fujiyoshi Hiryuu, she had taught them how to fly even higher than they ever had before. Though, there are always a few people who will tear their wings off.
1. Prologue

_Soccer, the most beloved sport in the world. Where they kick the ball and dribble the ball out of their heart's content._

_Many loved the sport. You get to meet many powerful teams, you get to feel the fun in the game. You can feel the intensity in the matches, you could feel the sun blazing against your skin. Most importantly, you could feel your heartbeat in determination to win._

_You could feel the content of winning or you could laugh over a loss._

_You could feel the technique thrown at your face. You could feel the excitement from every team even if you were watching it through the screen._

_Sometimes, soccer can help you have many friends and give you hope._

_However, there is one certain person who didn't like the sport..._

_Which no one knew why._

* * *

A male with dual-colored hair with white and black started to laugh as the opposing team was on the ground, groaning in pain. They couldn't even stand up.

"What weaklings you are!" The boy said, stepping on the soccer ball in front of him as he leaned down towards the captain, grinning.

"Is this how soccer affects people? Make them become weak?" The boy asked.

"... Of course not." The captain said, glaring at the boy.

The boy stared at the captain who had answered his question, boldly may he add, and started to laugh. "Are you sure, because I'm sure that it makes people like you weak!" The boy said, still laughing.

"Why do you hate this sport...?" The captain asked, raising a brow at the male.

"Why, that's none of your business." The boy scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Of course it's my business, I-"

"Shut your trap, you fly." He growled.

"Who... Who're you exactly?" The captain asked.

"Well..." The boy said, starting to think for a moment as if he was trying to remember his name. "I'm Hitotose Kage." Hitotose introduced himself with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Hitotose... I won't forget that name of yours." The captain growled.

"Oh, you won't..." He said as he straightens himself up, and looking at the school behind the captain.

"What's your goal? What's the purpose?" The captain kept asking questions, which annoyed the boy.

"You sure are an annoyance, aren't you?" Hitotose groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was obvious that he was tired of listening to this pathetic captain's questions, even if they were down and beaten up. "And since you're being an annoyance, you're also becoming an annoyance to me." Hitotose sighed, putting his hand on his hip.

"I'll destroy this school myself!" He shouted as he pulled his leg back and kicked the ball with all of his force, causing the ball to go up high in the sky and glow into black, a hole appeared above the school. As if it was a void, it started to suck the school right up. The place was unknown of where it could've gone, but to Hitotose it didn't matter to him, as long he finishes cleaning up the junkyard, he'll be satisfied.

The captain stared in anguish as they watched their school become sucked up by the ball, which had turned into a black hole. The ball started to descend down and it lands in front of Hitotose and then it bounces slightly towards the captain. The captain placed his foot on the ball again with that sadistic grin of his. "What you love..." He said as he pushes the ball down with force. "Is what I'll destroy!" He said as he popped the soccer ball, causing a loud pop noise.

The captain glared at the boy. "You're a monster..." They said.

"Why, thank you for your compliment...!" He said, clapping his hands.

After that match, Hitotose was gone as well as his team.

* * *

_Nobody knew his intentions obviously, but what he was doing was obviously wrong. Everyone was curious and scared to even know Hitotose's intentions of using soccer to destroy other people's love of soccer._

_However, a group of young teenagers that were soaring above the skies being the watchers of the skies._

_They were from Soraryuu Junior High._

* * *

_**A/N: I'm rewriting this story! Tbh I felt like it was rushed (even though it only has like 2 chapters + this prologue. I'm not sure where this will take place at... (like what season). I haven't thought of that yet. Anyways, I hope you liked this story and I hope I surprise you with the tricks I have on my sleeve.**_


	2. Chapter 1

"You're still resting?"

"I'm tired... Plus, it's 7 in the morning mom, why did you wake me up? It's still summer."

"... Honey, you know summer's been gone long ago, right? You have school."

"Summer... gone? School..."

"... Wait... Are you serious, mom?"

"Yes, I'm very serious. If you don't go to school now, you're going to be late."

"... OH NO!" A girl shouted, getting up from her bed and hops off, panicking. Since the young 14-year-old girl just woke up, her short pastel blue hair was messy and tangled up. Her dark blue eyes looked at her mom, who was leaning against the door frame of her room.

"How could I forget so easily?!" The girl shouted as she ran around the room, undressing and putting on the uniform of her school.

The uniform was a silver-like color with a blue-collar. There were blue lines in the middle of the sleeves that go up towards the collar. In the school she was going to, Soraryuu Junior High, they had an option for females to pick if they wanted to wear a skirt or if they wanted the pants. Of course, the girl chose the pants.

Her mom sighs loudly as she continues to hear her own daughter panic.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The girl asked.

"I tried, really, but you wouldn't wake up." Her mom said, glaring at the girl. The pastel blue-headed girl flinched as she saw her mom's glare.

It's probably better to forget about breakfast and just go to school quickly.

"Uh... Yeah, mom, thanks for trying!" She said.

"Fujiyoshi Hiryuu..." Her mom said, her hands on her hips.

"Yes... mom?" Hiryuu said nervously.

"If you don't go to bed more early, you're going to the park nearby and walk along the sidewalks... 50 times!" Hiryuu's mom said, her eyes blazing.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hiryuu said quickly, getting up.

Her mom was scary sometimes.

Hiryuu quickly ran out of her room and went downstairs, almost tripping at the end of the stairs, but recovered quickly. She opened the door that leads outside and stopped at the doorstep, slipping on her tennis shoes that went with the uniform. Her mind was racing and the clock was ticking.

After she finished tying her shoes, she got up and ran out of her house. "Bye, mom!" She yelled as she left her household. Her mom was giggling to herself of how her daughter can be a troublesome girl sometimes.

* * *

Soon, Hiryuu arrived at the school entrance. She was panting and gasping for air.

"What's with the hurry?" A deep young voice asked beside of Hiryuu.

She looked up to see who it was. It was a boy who had navy blue hair with golden eyes, his skin was fair, to say the least. The boy's thin navy blue brow raised at the girl.

"H...hurry? I thought I was... la...late...!" Hiryuu said through small pants.

"You're not late, it's only 7:35 AM." The taller male said as he looked down on his silver watch that was hugging the boy's wrist.

"Wait... 7:35?" Hiryuu asked with her eyes big-eyed like a fly.

"7:35 AM." The male repeated again.

"You... You're kidding me right?" Hiryuu asked with a twitching smile.

"No." He answered.

_So my mom lied to me to get me up early for my second day of school_? Hiryuu thought. _I didn't even bother to look on my phone because I was so panicked! Now thanks to her, I got no food to help me go through the day! Except... for lunch._ Hiryuu thought again, groaning loudly.

"Uh, are you okay?" The male asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Hiryuu said calmly.

Not. She thought angrily.

"Right... I'd better get to class before school starts." The boy said, walking away from her.

"Uh... thanks!" She exclaimed and looked up at the boy, who's figure was slowly fading away from her sight.

Hiryuu sighed and went inside of the large building that awaited for her arrival; classes, teachers, and most importantly...

Lunch was waiting for her.

Hiryuu took out the paper that she had received on Sunday when she moved houses. She looked up from her paper, her face clearly showing confusion. She was panicking a bit inside, but her demeanor was calm.

"Hey, are you lost?" A soothing, kind, and a somewhat feminine voice asked Hiryuu.

Hiryuu looked up at the person who was talking to her. It was another guy who had silver hair with a unique hairstyle, his right bang almost covering his gorgeous blue eyes. The thing that intrigued her the most was his beauty mark beside his left eye.

"Ah, yes! I'm lost." Hiryuu answered and nodded towards the boy.

The boy gave a small soft smile, nodding. "Can I see your schedule?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Yeah," Hiryuu said, handing the paper towards the silver-headed boy.

He took the paper and his eyes skimmed through the paper that was handed to him.

"Oh, we're together in 1st period, what a coincidence!" The boy exclaimed and looked up from his paper with a bright smile on his face.

"Really?" Hiryuu gasped.

"Yeah. Since we're in the same class, I might as well introduce myself." He said, bowing politely. "I'm Atar Haruto," Haruto introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haruto!" Hiryuu nodded with a smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hiryuu," Haruto said.

"Wait, how do you-"

"Paper." He interrupted.

"Oohhh, okay..." She said as she did a mental facepalm to herself.

"Anyways, shall we get going?" Haruto asked as he kept that smile on his face.

"Sure..."

"Let's go," Haruto said, heading off where the classroom was.

_You don't remember..._

* * *

They arrived at the classroom, English I (English 1). The two students sit beside each other.

"Don't worry about the students here, they're all nice and friendly," Haruto assured Hiryuu with a soft smile on his face.

Goodness, you can't find guys like these nowadays. Hiryuu thought.

"And the teacher can be boring sometimes, but overall he's a nice and understanding one as well," Haruto said, nodding.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Well... new students are always anxious about the students and the teachers here. Sometimes they have anxiety about it or sometimes they have the thought of bullying, which rarely happens here." Haruto said.

"You're not wrong... almost every new student is like that," Hiryuu said, looking up at Haruto's dark blue eyes.

He closed his eyes and gave her one last smile. "Let's have a great day today, alright?" Haruto said, nudging Hiryuu.

"Of course, Haruto!" Hiryuu nodded.

The other students around them heard the door slide open. That was their signal to go put their butts on the seat. A tall teacher with navy blue messy hair and charcoal eyes arrived at the classroom with a smile on his face.

"Today is another great day today, students." The teacher announced.

"We have a new student today, who has come from Kensa Junior High!" The teacher exclaimed, raising his arms happily. He didn't care about the papers that fell from the folder he was holding.

The students cheered and clapped. The teacher signaled the students to quiet down and so they did.

"Would you like to know your new classmate?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, Mr. Amano!" The students said in unison, except for Hiryuu.

Amano's eyes darted towards the nervous pastel blue-headed girl. The girl gulped in some air and eyed at Haruto, who gave her a thumbs up and an assuring smile. Amano smiled softly, seeing the small scene upon him.

Hiryuu breathed in and out. She stood up from her seat and walked in front of the class, raising her head up at her classmates. "I'm your new student, Fujiyoshi Hiryuu, but please call me Hiryuu! I don't care about the formalities." Hiryuu introduced herself.

Amano nods and pats Hiryuu's shoulder. "Good job, Hiryuu! Welcome to our classroom!" Amano said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Amano," Hiryuu said, nodding.

"Why, of course, Hiryuu," Amano said and gently pushes Hiryuu towards her seat. "Go back to your seat," Amano whispered.

Hiryuu nodded and went back to her seat, looking up at the tall man in front of her.

"You students better take good care of her!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

When lunch came around, everyone started to leave from their second period (which was Math I for Hiryuu), they all went to different places among the school. Hiryuu picked up the bento box that her mother made and carefully wrapped for her. Her bright ocean-blue eyes searched for a place to seat and her legs moved endlessly among the seemingly endless hallways.

"Hey, need a seat?" A familiar voice asked her.

Hiryuu turned around, seeing the familiar white-headed boy in front of her. It was Haruto walking up towards her with his usual gentle smile on his face.

"You seemed lonely, so I might as well hang out with you," Haruto said, laughing.

"Yeah, thank you!" Hiryuu nodded happily.

"Of course," Haruto said. He muttered something inaudible for the girl.

"Did you say something, Haruto?" Hiryuu asked worriedly.

Haruto looked up and saw the concerned look of Hiryuu. He shook his head and put on his usual big smile as he usually did.

"No, I'm fine." He answered.

Hiryuu glared at Haruto with a suspicious look on her face. Haruto stared at Hiryuu with a confused look on his face.

"Let me show you around the center of the school. The beauty." Haruto said and he gently grabbed Hiryuu's hand and lead her towards the center of the school. Haruto opened the door and walked out of the building to see a fountain in the middle with beautiful cherry blossom trees.

Hiryuu's eyes gleamed at the sight that was revealed upon her. The cherry blossom petals were falling down gently and slowly, twirling and dancing in the air with no music except for the sounds of the gentle wind that sang a quiet lullaby. The fountain that kept sprouting water and fell like quiet waterfalls.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" Haruto asked and lets go of Hiryuu's hand. He walks towards the fountain and sat down. He looked up and pats a seat beside him, telling her to take a seat beside him.

Hiryuu stared and followed Haruto, taking a seat beside him. The two had a nice conversation, just the basics of learning each other with a few jokes that quietly sneaked in the conversation.

Hiryuu breathed in some air since she was laughing harder than she thought she expected and then looked down at her bento box.

"By the way, I have a question," Haruto asked Hiryuu. He turned his head to his pants as if they were interesting.

"What is it?" Hiryuu asked Haruto, looking up from her bento box and turned her head towards the silver-headed boy.

"Do you want to fly?" Haruto asked her without eyeing at her gaze.

"Yes," Hiryuu answered with a determined tone.

Haruto had a slight smile on his face. He looked up at Hiryuu with that smile.

"Then follow me after school," Haruto said.

"Huh? Why?" Hiryuu asked, tilting her head at Haruto.

"You're just a hatchling at this stage, Hiryuu," Haruto said, looking up at the sakura trees. "If you want to fly, you need to be taught by someone who can teach you how to fly. Someone who has the wings to help the others that need help to fly. Someone who can encourage them to fly and spread their wings across the bright blue skies."

Hiryuu nodded, seemingly knowing at Haruto was talking about.

"Everyone wants to fly, however..." Haruto's gaze softened. "Some don't have anybody to guide them nor teach them the basics of flying," Haruto said. "Some are just helpless hatchlings that cry endlessly for help just to fly."

"I understand what you're talking about!" Hiryuu exclaimed, getting up.

Haruto turned his head at Hiryuu. "I know you do."

"Huh? How come?" Hiryuu asked, tilting her head again.

Haruto hummed. "You'll have to learn about yourself some other time." He responded.

"Oooh, alright." Hiryuu nodded.

"Now, let's finished eating and we'll meet after school alright?"

"Right!"

* * *

After school, Hiryuu promised that she'd visit Haruto outside the school. She walked downstairs and changed her shoes from her locker. Hiryuu looked up, seeing Haruto at the entrance of the school doors.

"Hey there Haruto! What was it that you wanted to show?" Hiryuu asked the silver-headed boy curiously.

"You'll love this, I just know it," Haruto said, leading the girl somewhere.

The girl was suspicious of the boy, even if he seemed trustworthy, she wasn't that oblivious of things. Her mind told her to be cautious, just in case.

The walk was only just 7 minutes. Haruto walked past the field, as well as Hiryuu. However, Hiryuu's eyes looked up, spotting the field.

What field was this, you ask?

A soccer field.

Her favorite sport, soccer.

Hiryuu's eyes brightened at the sight of the field. She could smell the scent of fresh grass, she could see faint footprints on the field, the goal had some marks of soccer balls being used, she could see where the goalkeeper attempted to catch the soccer ball.

There was so much she could imagine what happened in this field, the possibilities are endless.

"I told you that you'd like it."

"I don't just like it Haruto,"

"You love it?" Haruto asked, letting out a quiet giggle.

"Yes, of course!" Hiryuu exclaimed.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to meet the team," Haruto said, walking to a large building and entered inside. Hiryuu followed suit.

The doors slide open of their arrival. It revealed 9 members waiting and all dressed up in their soccer uniforms.

"What took you so long, captain?!" A dark yellow-headed with stripes on his hair exclaimed, turning towards him with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, you took forever captain! You usually get here early." A yellow sun-colored-headed boy with brown skin said.

"Captain's here?!" A girl with a unique and weird hairstyle exclaimed, the color reminding Hiryuu of a clownfish.

Hiryuu stopped to process for a moment, she looked at Haruto who turned around and faced Hiryuu.

"Wait... You're...?!"

"Yes, that's correct. I'm Atar Haruto, the captain of the Soraryuu's soccer club."

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! If there are any mistakes please tell me and I'll take any criticism from this story.**_


End file.
